1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a parking brake system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In four-wheel drive vehicles and the like, there has been an exemplary configuration as follows. In the configuration, an output shaft of a transmission is fixed by an operation of a parking operation lever through a parking cable. In addition, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 4-132819 (Patent Document 1) describes that by operating the parking operation lever, an electrical switch is turned on to operate a solenoid valve, whereby an actuator is driven to operate a restraining member, which fixes a driven shaft on the drive wheel side of a differential gear unit, so as to fix both left and right wheels, thereby establishing a parking state (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the configuration described in Patent Document 1, by an operation of the parking operation lever and through the parking cable, a drum brake is operated so as to fix the output shaft of the transmission. Simultaneously, a rear driven shaft of a center differential, provided for distributing power to the front wheels and the rear wheels, is fixed by a shift sleeve moved through driving of an air actuator.